Vampire vs zombies
by Flying bastard
Summary: A vampire and her servants prepare for the zombie war. Rated m for gruesome content in later chapters.


A man struggled franticly against the binds in his chair, screaming and cursing at his three captors. One of them, a dark haired woman shot him an annoyed look before turning to her assistant, a tall young man with blond hair and brown eyes. "Chester, please shut him up!" she ordered him. A wide grin spread across Chester's face as he lunged forward and delivered several viscous blows to the man's head. The man looked to the ground in a daze once the blows had stopped, the taste of copper filling his mouth. Chester gagged him before stepping back.

"Klara?, the dark haired woman asked her other associate, a girl with red hair, "Did you get his name on the ride over here?" "His name is Chad, ma'am". She replied. The dark haired woman turned her attention back to Chad. " Hello Chad, my name is Natalie Beriam and these are my associates Chester and, well I'm sure you've already met Klara. Welcome to our home."Chad looked around as Natalie spoke, the room he was in was a large shed completely separate from the house they dragged him through earlier. The shed appeared to have been converted into some sort of research room, there was a large bookcase to the left, he couldn't make out any titles from were he sat. They're were a few covered tables around the room along with various drawers. In the back was a large, closed locker.

Natalie continued speaking. " I guess I should start with the bad news. Those bites all over your arm, well you watch the news don't you? You have Solanum in your system , you were doomed from the moment you received those bites, there is no cure." "In other words, your a dumb ass for believing Klara's promise to bring you to a safe place crap." Chester interrupted. "Now I wouldn't go there chester, Natalie countered, "denial is a normal reaction for humans who find themselves as royally fucked as our friend here, not to mention the virus probably makes you lose your grip on reality after a few hours. Besides, who could resist cute little Klara." Klara blushed, Chester rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you will soon become a walking corpse, not one like myself, but one that knows nothing but how to eat the flesh of humans."

Chad remained silent in his confusion, he had no idea what she meant by a walking corpse like herself, she sure didn't look like the ones that snacked on him. He hated how this woman seemed to mock him, telling him what he already knew but just didn't want to face, as well as what just didn't make sense. Chad felt very sick now, his vision was beginning to blur and he only caught every other word Natalie said.

"I think Chad is starting to lose it master, said Klara. "Good, that saves me all the trouble of explaining every little aspect of the situation to him.", said Natalie before turning to her two servants. "I believe I explained to both of you earlier what you do next."

Chester and Klara nodded a silent reply and walked over to Chad's chair. Klara pulled Chad's head back as Chester removed his gag. A small groan escaped Chad's mouth but no other resistance was given. " Thank you so much for your cooperation.." smirked chester to the barely conscious Chad. Natalie brought a hand over Chad's mouth, which was now held open by Chester. She held a small knife to the palm of her hand and slid the blade across her skin without the slightest hint of pain upon her face. Natalie smiled as she watched blood drip into Chad's mouth. "I think we're done here", said Natalie, withdrawing her hand. "Lock him in the back Chester, she gestured to the large, locker door in back of the room, we'll check on him in a few hours when he's reanimated."

Natalie and Klara watched Chester bring the now fully unconscious Chad to the other end of the room. "Are you sure this is a smart move master?", asked Klara. " I understand getting ready to fortify the mansion area, the escape plans, the rounding up of cattle, but why try to create these playthings? Fusing the virus in that man's body with, I dunno, black magic or whatever it is that's responsible for your curse, aren't you worried that that might bite come back to bite us in the ass? Natalie merely laughed at Klara's concerns " Very clever pun Klara, if not a little cheesy. Allow me to use another one, no guts no glory. Now lets go work some more on those fortifications shall we, there should be plenty of those bastards in this area in a few days." "But that's exactly what I'm trying to sa-Come Klara! Klara sighed and followed Natalie out the door.


End file.
